This generally relates to the field of machine embroidery. In particular, this relate to a system and method for assisting an artist in creating an adjustable embroidery design from an original embroidery design. In addition, this relates to a system and method for assisting an embroidery machine operator in creating an adjusted embroidery design for producing a customized embroidered product including the adjusted embroidery design.
In the field of machine embroidery, specifically the production of an embroidered fabric, there are two primary types of labor: (1) an artist, who creates an embroidery design, which will be embroidered onto the fabric; and (2) an embroidery machine operator, who transfers the design data defining the created embroidery design into the embroidery machine, adjusts parameter data relating to the creation of the embroidered fabric and operates the embroidery machine to create an embroidered fabric. Embroidery designs have originated as static artwork, represented by shape data defining outlines and parameter data defining stitches and colors within the outlines. The various input mechanisms to enter design data into a computer have been well understood by artists familiar with embroidery.
An artist is a highly skilled professional, whereas the operator may be relatively unskilled. Currently, the artist needs to craft a specific embroidery design for each and every unique view of that design's subject matter. For instance, if the embroidery machine operator needs a rose leaning to the left, and also a rose leaning forward, the artist needs to spend considerable time in crafting two separate embroidery designs. This redundancy of labor is not efficient.
There is a need to overcome this inefficiency by allowing the artist to create an embroidery design having a variable shape which may be varied by an operator or other person, thereby allowing the possibility of rotation and other n-dimensional effects to the embroidery design. Thus, an adjustable embroidery design could be created by an artist and varied by an embroidery machine operator to create an adjusted embroidery design having stitches that represent an embroidery design presented in a number of different viewpoints and in various sizes and positions.
In summary, there is a need for a system and method which allows an artist to create an adjustable embroidery design. There is also a need for an adjustable embroidery design which can be modified by a relatively unskilled operator. There is also a need to have parameter data which is self-modified in response to modifications to the shape data.